


[Podfic of] To the Victor Go The Spoils

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic of] To the Victor Go The Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to the victor go the spoils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253541) by [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice). 



**Length:** 0:04:15  
**File size:** 3 MB  
**Stream or download:** [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oXrhZoSjHQm-TyOJ_hd3mLpHxjFdsZK9) (mp3)


End file.
